It Broke
by Cinvxten
Summary: What do you mean it broke?" This had to have been a joke, no way he broke the bikini, right? He couldn't be that big... right? Maybe I'll just go see for myself.... Stan X Kyle oneshot. Rated M for "Mmmm, smut."


A Stan X Kyle oneshot that popped into my head about 1 in the moring. Just finished typing it, too.

Okay, this is... this is totally sex ridden smut that has nearly no plot. It's just sex sex sex sex sex between two guys. So if you don't like that kind of stuff, leave now. I warned you, there is SEX!

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or Speedos.**

**Enjoy!**

**It Broke…**

It was time to get Stan into something more sexy.

What, does that come off too strong for the first sentence of this tale? Ha, you have no idea….

I don't think it is any use saying that I'm gay, since it's so blatantly obvious to everyone except Stan. He can be so dense sometimes it's not even funny! I'm border line 'flaming' but he still just doesn't notice.

Anyway, Wendy was having an end of the summer swim party, like she does every year, and invited me and Stan to go… just like every year. And also just like every year, Stan wore the same bland, baggy swim trunks. I kept trying to hint that he would look better in a speedo, but once again, it's no use trying to get through his head. He's so damn stubborn.

So I decided to take matters into my own hands. "C'mon, dude, we're almost there," I growled, exacerbated.

"I don't think I want a speedo, Kyle," Stan tried uselessly to plead with me. "I really don't think it's for me. You know, just not my style."

"Just think of all the people who will be wowed by your ripped body, dude!" I coaxed as I shoved the tall dark haired boy into the store.

"I'm not ripped," he laughed as he finally gave in and started walking on his own. "But if you're so fucking set on this, I guess I have no choice."

"That's right, no choice!" I said with an evil grin. We spent the next ten minutes looking through the aisles of swim suits. I had to slap Stan's hand every time he reached for a pair of swim trunks. At last, we came to the right area, and there were speedos galore!

I made my way to the very end of the display wall, to the smallest men's bikinis they had. Stan was so naïve; he'd never shopped for this kind of swim ware before. He'd have no idea that I was making him buy small sizes for my _own_ benefit. Okay, call me creepy, but I was tired of not being able to see anything down there.

"These are so small!" Stan gawked. "I'm not wearing those! Why are they so fucking tiny?"

Damn… caught. "It's to accentuate your package," I informed bluntly, tossing the tiny piece of spandex. Stan fumbled with it in front of is eyes, holding it up to the light and nodded as if he understood exactly what I was saying.

"Okay I guess, but I want a larger size as well."

"Ugh, fine!" I groaned, picking out a medium sized bikini as well. "Now go into the changing room try them on. I want to see how they look." Might as well get a sneak preview before the party, right? "Don't want you looking stupid in front of Wendy and everyone."

"I really don't know about this Kyle, I mean-" I cut him off with a swift jab of my finger pointing toward the changing rooms. Defeated, Stan dropped his shoulders and sauntered over to the closest tiny room.

I started to pace back and forth, getting anxious, trying to work off the erection that was brewing down inside my jeans. Unfortunately, the friction of the pacing was having the opposite effect, so I just stood and tapped my foot, licking my lips eagerly. I could just imagine what he looked like….

"Um, Kyle," Stan's small voice came quietly from behind the door. "It- uh… it broke."

"What do you mean it broke?" I shouted. Stan walked out of the dressing room, his shorts haphazardly pulled up and buttoned, his fly still undone. He held up the speedo, and sure enough, it was ripped in two. "What did you do it, dude?"

"Well, I tried it on like you asked," he started to explain, a blush lighting across his face. "And I got my balls into it, but when I tried to get the rest in, it just… ripped. And that was the medium sized one…."

I stood there, my eyes mooned over with suspicious. "You're fucking with me, aren't you?" I asked, unconvinced with his story. "You have to be kidding. This isn't a funny joke, you know. I'm trying to do you a favor, and you rip the bikini just to spite me. And as an added bonus, you're gonna kid me into thinking your dick broke it?"

"I-it's not a joke, I'm trying to be serious," Stan mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah, sure Stan."

"Look, I'm starting to think this is a good idea," Stan sighed, running his hand through his raven black hair. "But we just need to go with a larger bikini size, okay? Just pick me out a large, dude."

I twisted my face up in frustration. Without a word, a walked back to the aisle and took down a larger size. Okay, so maybe this wasn't what I was expecting, but at least I was going to get him into a bikini. That had to be a start, right? "Here," I huffed, shortly as I tossed the speedo to him.

He mumbled his thanks and went back into the dressing room. Three minutes later, I heard his call again. "Well, did this one break too?" I chuckled at his little joke.

"No, but it's a pretty tight fit still…."

I had had enough! This joke was going too far, and now I was going to end it! With a growl I bolted through the dressing room door and slammed it behind me. "Look," I said with an aggravated tone. "All I'm trying to do is help my friend out! If you can't take this seriously- I'm gonna… have…."

My words slowly melted into inaudible babbling as my eyes drifted lower down toward Stan's crotch. The spandex bikini groaned and squeaked in strain as it tried it's hardest to contain the two heavy balls inside it, stretching to its very limits. And there something resembling an anaconda snaking its way down the front of it all. My mouth was open and gaping like a fish out of water, and my hand hovered in front of Stan's face, poised in an accusing point.

I looked back up to Stan, trying to find my words, and finally I burst out laughing. "Okay," I admitted. "You're seriously taking this joke too damn far! I mean, what are those? Grapefruits? How'd you smuggle them in here without me seeing? And that has to be some kind of hose you found, or something. Man, you really know how to prank a guy."

I confidently rubbed my hand along the shining bikini and bit my lip. "How'd you get them to be so warm?" I asked, my mind refusing to accept what my eyes were seeing.

"Kyle," Stan started, his face blushing. "Those are my balls. You're, uh… you're rubbing my balls, dude."

I straightened myself up, my jaw dropping all the way to the floor. "You're kidding me," I whispered breathlessly. Stan shook his head slowly as the crimson shade over his face grew darker. I swallowed dryly and placed my hand again on the impossible package. I touched what apparently was Stan's penis and felt it jump at my fingers. I traced a very visible vein from the base of it all the way to the head, shocked at how the bikini was stretched so thin that I could actually see it.

"Well?" Stan asked timidly, obviously made nervous by my groping hand. "How does it look on me?"

"I think it looks fucking beautiful on you," I stammered, still shell shocked by the whole situation.

"Yeah, but it's just a little too tight," Stan complained. "Can we get one just a little larger?"

"I don't think they have anything larger than this," I muttered, still lighting my fingers over the groaning bikini. Suddenly, and idea struck me, and before I could think it through, I was already talking: "I know! The reason it's still a tight fit is because you're balls are so full. If we evacuate the semen, they'll shrink a little, and the speedo will fit just fine!"

"You really think?" Stan asked, not trying to stop me as I pulled the bikini down and away from his crotch, letting his thick flesh expand into the open air. Without the support of the spandex, Stan's balls dropped down away from his body, swaying nearly halfway down his perfectly toned thighs.

"Of course," I whispered, lowering my mouth to Stan's limp member. I shot out my tongue and lapped away at his wrist thick dick, amazed at how, even though it wasn't even remotely hard, I still couldn't fit my hand around it. I licked along his entire length, nuzzling my face into his trimmed hair that lay at his base. I took his balls into my hands, each one filling up a palm and rubbed my face into, practically drinking up the musk wafting from Stan's manhood.

My jeans ached as an erection started forming in my own pants and I let out a hot pant. I took a moment to undo my fly before returning to Stan's weeping cock. I slid my tongue along the slit in its head, tasting just the slightest hint of pre-come. Finally, I got tired of teasing and started getting serious, using both of my hands to pump up and down the huge mass. To my dismay, Stan's dick merely flopped around in my hands and I grunted in dissatisfaction.

"Are you even trying to get hard?" I asked in a whisper, fearing the shop's staff may hear us.

"I'm sorry, Kyle," Stan apologized. "I'm really trying, but I have a lot of stamina. When I jack off, it usually takes ten minutes just to get me half mast. In comparison, you're doing a great job; it's only taken you about five minutes to get to that point."

I squinted my eyes and returned to the tiring job at hand, my body already sweating with the heat of Stan's cock. At last, his member got hard enough for me to actually put my mouth around it. I stretched open my jaw as wide as I could, trying to force it all in at once. Stan let out a moan and laid his hand on my curly red hair, trying to push me down lower.

Nearly five inches down, the head of Stan's beast hit the back of my throat and I nearly gagged. I pumped the lower end of it while sucking hard on the higher end. With bewilderment, I felt Stan's cock swell in my throat as it went from semi-hard, to full one boner. I chocked on the flood of pre-come that drizzled down my esophagus, closing my eyes in fear as the manhood got too large for my mouth, and I started to feel my jaw pop out of its socket. With a muffled cry, I pushed against Stan's torso, and thankfully, he got the message, pulling out of my mouth with gasp.

"I'm sorry, dude," he murmured, truly concerned.

"That was fucking crazy!" I gasped, my voice quivering. I stood up, getting to my feet and wiped away some of the pre from my lips. "There's no way I'm giving you head, dude. Jerk yourself off."

"Awe, c'mon, Kyle!" Stan pleaded, leaning against the wall with a throbbing hard on. "You can't just leave me here to deal with this myself!"

"Well, what do you propose we do?" I asked, not realizing what I was saying. Stan's eyes mooned over as a sly smirk danced across his face.

"Take off your pants."

"What?" I shouted, maybe a little too loudly.

"You forced me all the way out here," Stan started, and it was his turn to jab a finger at me. "You're also forcing me to buy a bikini, and this whole thing was all your idea! The least you could do… is let me fuck you."

"You're a fucking pervert!" I screamed in a harsh whisper.

"And you're not, Mr. 'Buy Stan a Tiny Speedo?'" Stan simpered, as if telling me he wasn't so naïve after all. "Besides… 'fucking' is the operative word there."

I squinted my eyes in frustration. Don't get me wrong, this is what I've always wanted. But I didn't know it would be so… high stakes. "Okay," I sighed at last, slowly pulling my pants and underwear down to my ankles. "But don't consider us even! You'll owe me one after this!"

"When I'm through with you," the black haired beauty whispered in my ear, making a shiver run tantalizingly down my spine. "You'll be so satisfied… I won't owe you anything ever again. Except maybe an encore performance." I took in a deep breath, my eyes half shut in pleasure. I had no counter for his words, since he was probably right. Even if I had, I most likely didn't have the coherence to say anything.

Stan groped my ass before turning me around to face him, and I could tell he was trying his hardest to hold in a laugh. "Shut up, dude," I growled, the romantic atmosphere completely destroyed.

Stan covered his mouth with his hand and patted me on the shoulder. "Shut _up_, dude!" I hissed again, realizing that he was chuckling beneath his palm.

"No, no," he said waving his hand in the air. "I think it's cute, really." I bent over and picked up my jeans angrily and started to put them back on. Stan caught me and made me drop them, his eyes growing serious again. "Okay, okay, man, I'm sorry. It's just, in comparison to mine-"

"Five inches," I stated deftly, clenching my jaw. "You happy now? I'm only five inches. We all can't be gods like you, Stan."

"Shh," Stan whispered, calming me down instantly. "I don't care. Really I don't. You're so perfectly beautiful the way you are. I wouldn't have it any other way, I swear." My heart started beating faster at his words and somehow, I relaxed at the same time. I heard the truth in his voice and it made me feel safe and secure.

"W-wait," I said, snapping for a second from my trance. "W-what about you, I mean… how big?"

"Well, normally I'm only twelve inches," Stan started, looking down at his own member. "But, today, with you here… I honestly think I'm harder than I've ever been before." I grimaced at the thought of what's to come, but didn't have much time for thinking, as Stan was already turning me around and lifting me up into the air.

Instinctively, I placed my hands against the walls of the dressing room to help prop myself up; but for all it's worth, Stan was supporting me fine on his own. I guess that's what you get from being a sports jock.

As Stan started playing with my entrance, prepping it, and making it wider, I started thinking about sports. I always wished I had a huge dick like Stan, but now I wonder if it was really all that? In gym, when the coach says "Hit the showers" what does Stan do? Go in there, guns blazing, or does he where a towel to cover it all up? And what about clothes? Tight jeans and briefs are both right out. To think of how limiting that would be. No wonder Stan didn't have much fashion sense; he could only buy pants and things that 'fit' him.

"God, I've been waiting for this for so long," Stan huffed as four of his fingers entered me rhythmically, in echo of the act to come. This one sentence broke me from my thoughts, and suddenly the whole day's experience came rushing back.

"Stan?" I started, a little shocked. "You're gay? And you knew… you knew I was gay too?"

"Gay?!" Stan laughed, lathering on some lube; where he had gotten it from, I still have no idea. "I was under the impression you and I were boyfriends for the past three months now!" If I wasn't blushing before, I definitely was now. I guess I was the naïve one all along. "I'm gonna put it in now," he informed, and I felt the head of his rock hard pole touch the sensitive nerves of my anus.

"Wait, I don't think I'm ready- eeee! EEEEE!! Aaah!" Ready or not, Stan was already pushing inside, the walls of my entrance making barely enough room for him to slide in. I screamed out and Stan slapped his hand over my mouth. Almost immediately there was a knock at the door.

"Are you okay in there?" came the feminine voice.

"Yeah," Stan grunted, not pausing his intrusion into my ass. "Just a little, er, ah, zipper trouble."

"But…" the girl's voice started, muffled by the thick door. "You're trying on speedos…."

"Yeah, funny how the world works, isn't it?" Stan growled and I bit down on his palm in pain; his member like an iron rod being forced into me. I could even feel the huge, pulsing veins on his dick as they glided roughly past my entrance. I pushed my feet against the door of the dressing room, spreading myself wider, and also making sure the woman outside couldn't get in. I tasted blood as my teeth ground into Stan's hand, but I figured if I was feeling this much pain, it wouldn't hurt to return the favor at least a little.

After we were sure the lady was gone, Stan lowered his hand and lifted up my shirt, brushing his palm against my pert nipples, lathering them with his own blood… in a kinky sort of way, but… whatever. "Stop stop stop stop stop stop stop!" I hissed, slapping Stan's ribs, as they were the closest thing to my hand. Stan obey and I could hear him ask me what was the matter.

"What's the matter?! _What's the matter_?!" I would have screamed if I wasn't trying to whisper. "I've got your gargantuan dick all the way inside me, and you're not even gonna give me time to adjust?"

"Actually, you still have about five more inches to go before I'm fully in," Stan corrected, and I could tell he was enjoying every word of it.

"Whatever!" I hissed. "Just be patient and give me a 'sec, okay?" Grunting and groaning, I fidgeted in my place, Stan's penetrating dick feeling so awkward inside my body. I just couldn't find a comfortable zone. It was then that I realized that I wasn't focusing on the pain as much, but more on the pleasure; and that before, when Stan was pushing in, I didn't feel as uncomfortable as when he was staying still. I guess that means I was adjusted, right? "Okay, go."

"Finally!" Stan breathed as he once again thrust into me. I swallowed a moan as pleasure erupted through my spine. Yeah! This is exactly what I wanted! Perfect! "I wonder how deep I can go," Stan mumbled, more to himself than to me. I felt the wiry hair at the base of his cock tickle my ass and then press against me as Stan continued to push in.

"S-stop… s-s-stop p-pushing," I pleaded, my voice small with ecstasy. "S-stop pushing, Stan. Uhn, s-so deep… p-pushing… p-pushing so d-deep."

"I can go deeper," Stan grunted, and I arched my back against his chest, gasping for breath. Eventually I felt the edge of Stan's ball sack against my ass as he pushed more of his amazing dick inside of me. I had no idea how much you could fit in there! If I could have stretched wider, Stan might have been able to stick his balls inside me as well.

"I'm gonna start thrusting now," he informed and I nodded my head vigorously. My own erection was aching now, harder than concrete, and I haven't even touched it at all. As Stan started to pull out, I couldn't help but wonder if that's what it was like to have a baby. He was pulling out so slowly and his mighty cock slid against the walls of my prostrate at slow motion speed. Without warning, Stan thrust in again, the friction against my sweet spot causing my member to explode with come!

"Aah! Uhn… ah!" I moaned, trying my hardest not to make any noise. My ass clenched Stan's erection as I came and I could hear him breathing faster. I opened my eyes for a second to see the dressing room door in front of me splattered with my seed. It felt oh so naughty and oh so good….

"God, I love that feeling!" Stan groaned into my ear. "Do it again, Kyle. Come for me again."

"W-w-what?" I stammered, as Stan grabbed my still hard erection and pumped me in time with his heated thrusts. I felt my balls churning for more semen so that I could come a second time, and not two minutes later, I saw white again; Stan's hand was so big and so warm on me, I couldn't help but come again!

"Yeah, just like that," Stan moaned. "Mmm, it feels great on my dick. Again." I shook my head, unable to form words anymore, but Stan's hand just continued to pump. My balls hurt as they drew up to my crotch and I felt so hot, my shirt drenched with sweat and come. But Stan just continued to pump me until I was rock hard and throbbing once again.

Stan's giant flesh hit me with particularly strong force and I exploded into another orgasm. I bit my lip and witnessed as no come drizzled out. I was completely dry, yet my ass clenched in orgasm and Stan kissed my neck in glee. "Come for me again, baby, it feels so good when you tighten your ass."

"I c-can't… I c-can't… n-n-no more," my words were barely over a whisper as Stan's hand moved faster on my aching cock. After a while I once again felt myself climax, and once again nothing came out. My balls actually hurt, they were so dry!

"Yeah, just like that, Kyle," Stan mumbled into my ear. "I'm almost there. I can feel it start to creep up on me. Halfway there."

Halfway to Stan's first orgasm, and I already had come four times. Stan wasn't lying when he said he had a lot of stamina. This was going to be a long day….

About thirty minutes and three more orgasms later, Stan bit my ear lovingly. "I'm so close," he informed. I panted breathlessly, my body as limp as a rag doll against Stan's muscled torso. "Ah, I'm gonna come… I'm gonna come inside you!"

Stan thrust into my over stretched entrance with bone crushing force, and I had to grind my teeth to keep from shouting. I felt Stan's white hot seed gush into my chest with unbelievable force. He started pounding into my ass uncontrollably as come spewed from my insides and onto the floor; Stan's copious load coating the walls of body hotly.

Stan nuzzled into my shoulder and grunted and groaned as semen continued to flow from his powerful dick. I grabbed his arms and squeezed them tightly in utter pleasure as the heat filled me to overflowing.

"Oh, God, Kyle," Stan muttered finally. "That was too good. That was just… too good. I can't even describe it. Hold on, I gotta sit down; I'm a little tired." I panted heavily, and rolled my eyes, letting my hands slide against the walls of the dressing room. Since we were still attached, I had to go down with him. "Th-think they'll fit now?"

A little awkwardly, I turned myself around to face Stan and his beautifully sweaty, red, blushing cheeks. My vigor suddenly returned to me and I simpered coyly. Reaching up, I grabbed the tops of the dressing room walls and lifted myself up off of Stan's still 

throbbing cock. After I was just about to slide off the head of the beast, I loosened my grip and fell back down onto Stan's member with the full force of my entire weight. Stan reeled back his head and screamed out loud in elation. "K-Kyle, what are you doing?" he asked through his pants.

"We have to make sure every last drop is out of there," I said with a grin, feeling like I was the one in control again. "With a package as huge as yours, I'm sure you don't empty so easily."

"But…" the raven haired teen started. "We've been in here for so long… people will get suspicious."

"And I'm supposed to give a shit?" I asked, lifting myself up again and drank in the sight of Stan cringing and fidgeting as I slowly lowered myself back down. I continued this, watching with domination as Stan shut his eyes tightly and clenched his jaw. I could tell he was enjoying it.

"It feels so good," Stan admitted softly. "But I don't think I could come again."

"You'd be surprised," I grunted, my voice lathered with sarcasm. I could feel Stan's cock swell again to its full size and I winced slightly in a spark of pain.

"I'm gonna come sooner this time," Stan noted. "I can already feel it. I think it's because you look just so sexy like that, with my rod embedded into your ass."

I didn't say anything in response. I was working really hard, lifting myself up and down again with increasing speed; really working up a sweat! And all Stan had to do was sit there and talk. Maybe I wasn't so dominant after all. Drop of sweat were dropping from every pore of my body, and those that weren't soaked up by my shirt fell hotly onto Stan's.

This must have given Stan some kind of idea, because I saw the light bulb go off in his head. He lazily lifted up my shirt and pressed his hand into my stomach. I stopped where I was and let out an ecstatic gasp. "Look, Kyle," Stan chuckled and he pushed harder onto my stomach. "It's all coming out."

I looked down through my own salty sweat and saw what Stan was talking about. As he pushed, come gushed like a fountain from my over stretched ass. Spewing from the space in-between Stan's cock and my entrance, more and more come came out. Stan chortled at the sight, pushing harder and bruising my belly, watching as even more of his seed landed onto his torso and also the ground.

"Stan, that kind of hurts," I pleaded, and my lover looked up with a start.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized and thrust upwards, sheathing his cock once again into my anus. I cried out as he hit my prostrate again and a single shot of semen erupted from erection as I had my eighth orgasm. Apparently I had pent up enough come for one last spurt.

My ass clenched again, and Stan went rigid, his hard as rock member growing like iron inside me. He again pounded into my sore ass, unloading another unbelievable huge load into me. I moaned in pure delight, thinking of how his second orgasm alone had more semen than all of my eight combined, feeling the hot liquid slide out of me and onto the floor.

"Wow," Stan mumbled. "That was great too." Stan collected some of his come from off his abs and forced his hand into my mouth, making me lick it up. Yep… he was definitely the dominant one. "Think I could go a third time?"

I was certain of it! Stan could have gone another four times probably. But one thing was for sure as well: I couldn't. My ass was way too sore and stretched over it's limits. I pulled myself off, the flared head of Stan's dick getting caught on my anus. I had to wiggle back and forth just to get it free. I stood up and shivered as his copious seed leaked heavily from my ass, down my leg, and onto the floor.

"I think it'll fit now," I panted, barely able to catch my breath.

After waiting for his erection to go down, Stan pulled on the bikini again. "Ah! Much better! It fits just fine!" We both left the dressing room and were instantly confronted by Bebe…. She must have been the lady from before….

"Were you two fucking?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips and adjusting her employee uniform.

I looked down to my sweat soaked shirt and my jeans that were stained with the come on my legs. I glanced over to Stan, who was equally as sweaty and drenched with come. I pivoted on my heels to see the dressing room behind us was steaming, puddles of semen coating the floor. "Um… no?"

Bebe glared at us and I feared she would call security. Instead, to my surprise, she handed me a mop. "I am not cleaning that up. And next time, do it faster! We have other customers, you know!"

"You know what I just thought of?" Stan asked after we had finished cleaning up the dressing room. "Wendy's party is still two days away. By then, I'll have gotten all that semen back, and then some!"

"You're right," I agreed, my eyes glinting with inspiration. "I'll just have to come over and… help you get those on again."


End file.
